


Travels of a Warlock: Entry 1

by Anhilliator1



Series: Travels of a Warlock [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beyond Light, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Game: Destiny 2: Shadowkeep DLC Spoilers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Game: Destiny 2, Post-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhilliator1/pseuds/Anhilliator1
Summary: What happens when a lightbearer wanders into a universe far different than his own? Akira is one such lightbearer. A stranger in a strange land, he finds anchor in the world of Overwatch.
Series: Travels of a Warlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Arrival

"I'm... worried about you, Guardian."

"Yeah? You and me both." the Guardian responded. Ghost shuffled his shell in annoyance.

"Ever since Cayde died-"

"'I've been acting more like him.' I know. How's Uldren doing?"

"Still camping out in that shipping container. Doing better since your visit, though."

"Good to hear."

The Ghost and the Guardian continued on in silence.

"So, remind me why we're headed into the Pyramidion? Alone?" Ghost asked.

"Asher being Asher."

Ghost rolled his eye. "Of course it was. What's it this time, destroy the Mind that took his manners?"

"Nah. Apparently Osiris traced a weird signature down here and Asher caught wind of it. So, naturally, he wants us to retrieve it. On another note... How does Tyr sound?"

"Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue... A bit grandiose, but I like it."

The comms crackled to life. "Will you two buffoons hurry it up? Time is of the essence, and you two wandering around wasting it solves nothing! Regardless, you're getting close."

(-)

"We found it, Asher." The Guardian said, holding up a strange, intricate device.

Asher promptly swiped it out of his hands without so much as a second glance. Wires were plugged into it left and right. Screens displayed zettabytes of information that many Warlocks such as the one that delivered the device would have found diffcult to understand.

Finally, after seemingly hours of silence, Asher finally spoke. "It appears that this is some sort of dimensional manipulator. Very effective, very strong, deactivated, of course. Assistant, you shall plug this into your ship and attempt to activate it!"

"I- What? How?" The guardian asked. Asher promptly clamped a strange covering over the device. "Okay then. Is this safe?"

"Safe? No, of course not! Tampering with Vex technology is rarely safe!" Silence. "What are you waiting for? Get to it!" Asher cried, shoving the device into the Guardian's hands."

(-)

"Akira, I really hope you know what you're doing," The Ghost, now Tyr, whispered.

"So do I, Tyr. So do I," the now named Guardian muttered. The jumpship hummed to life. He attempted to decipher the data given by the device, but alas, he still couldn't make heads or tails of it. He shook his head to clear the fog. He hesitated.

"Well, no going back now, I suppose." He pulled the lever and prepared to jump. There was a bright flash of light, and the ship vanished without a trace.

A muffled voice, indecipherable. It came once more, clearer, but still illegible. A third time. Illegible still, but the speaker was clearly evident. Akira shook his head to clear the fog in his mind. "Tyr, where are we?"

"The solar system, I think. But not our solar system." Tyr responded, worry creeping into his voice. Akira patted his shell.

"Don't worry. Wherever we are, we're eventually going to find a way back home. I just hope I'm not gone too long," he replied, an edge creeping into his voice. He knew that if he went missing, many things would go awry. For the man who ventured into the Dark Below and slew Crota, the man who fought a god-king and won, the man who saved humanity from destruction at the hands of the Cabal, the man who dared to enter the Pyramid on the moon to suddenly go missing would undoubtedly cause widespread panic. "Well, then, it does no good for us to simply stay here and do nothing. The sooner we move, the sooner we return. Tyr, if you would. I'm going to meditate."

A young boy pointed into the sky. "Mommy, mommy, look! a shooting star!"

His mother smiled. "Well, make a wish, sweetie, before it's gone!"

(-)

Jesse Mccre sat, and stared at the stars. When you were this far out from the city, they were pretty easy to see. That was when he caught sight of the bright orange light, streaking across the sky like a comet. "The hell is that?" he muttered to himself.

(-)

"Hmm... too big to be a meteorite." Winston muttered to himself, staring at various feeds of the object. "Athena, can you enhance the image?"

(-)

Meditation was important. Zenyatta knew this. And so he sat and meditated. Meditated on life, on death, on many more things.

His concentration broke just as the light flew over his head. He dwelled on the issue for a moment, then decided to call Winston. It was best to take preemptive action, after all.

(-)

Many others would see the strange light in the sky that night. Some would realize what it was. Others would not. Many would look back on this day and say it was a sign of things to come.


	2. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's arrival on the planet didn't go unnoticed. It didn't take long for the world to react.

**Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

"The appearance of the strange craft that entered Earth's atmosphere has caused an uproar, among them being accusations of secret experimental..." Winston tuned the news anchor out, and contemplated the images and videos in front of him.

Once astronomers managed to get clear images of the object, revealing it to be a spacecraft, it didn't take long for those images to disseminate into the general public. The orange, white, and grey craft was strange indeed, but one thing was for certain - attacking it would not be a good idea, if the missiles it carried were any indication. Of course, this all begged the question - who was its pilot, and where are they now? Were they even human?

Of course, not knowing anything, he had called up everyone he trusted that may have come into contact with such technology.

That was when Torbjörn spoke up from one of the screens. "Winston, get on with it. I don't have all day!"

"Patience, Torbjörn, we'll start soon."

The last few remaining members of the call joined, their faces appearing alongside the ones already present. "You all know why you're here, right?"

Hana Song, otherwise known as D. va, nodded. "I mean, obviously it's about that spaceship, right? I don't really know anything. MEKA and KARI never really come into contact all that much."

"If the United Nations was working on anything like this, Helix, and by extension I, would have been notified," one Fareeha Amari continued, "as I haven't, it's safe to assume that the UN knows nothing as well."

Jack nodded. "Haven't heard anything either. Been keeping an eye on Talon. Nothing. And as far as I can tell, Null Sector doesn't seem to be working on anything like this either."

"Looks nothing like the Slipstream," Lena continued, "don't think we color planes like that either." This was true; most Overwatch equipment tended to be colored in shades of blue and white.

"I work with robotics, not in aerospace. Never seen anything like it." A loud crash. "For the love of- BASTION, STOP MESSIN' ABOUT!" Torbjörn ran out of frame.

Efi winced. "I remember when someone accidentally knocked something over in my workshop. They weren't let in for a week. Anyways, back on topic. Nobody's contacted me about anything related to space exploration. I don't have anything."

Winston rubbed his chin in thought. "I do hope that one of us finds wherever that thing landed soon. No doubt other factions are trying to figure out where that thing is as we speak.

(-)

**Talon Headquarters, Rome**

"Everyone here? Then let us begin." Doomfist began. "By now, I would think everyone has heard of the ship." Mutters of agreement were heard around the table. "The pilot's origin, as is their objective, remains unknown," he continued.

"We don't know if the pilot is human, omnic, or something else," Moira added, subtly excited.

Reaper crossed his arms. "Don't think they'll take too kindly to being vivisected, Moira. You saw the ship. Whoever it is, they're armed."

Doomfist nodded, then continued. "That brings us to our next order of business. Where is he now?"

That was when one Sanjay Korpal decided to speak up. "If you'll pardon my interruption, I believe Maximilien and I can help with that."

The Omnic, who had remained silent up to this point, continued. "As you all know, the Casino Monaco gets a significant amount of international traffic. I can have my men try and find any possible rumors, sightings, and so on. Try and pick up the trail, so to speak. The same goes for Mr. Korpal and the Vishkar corporation. We all know that Overwatch," he said the name with contempt, "has a presence in Utopaea."

That was when their meeting was interrupted. Moira turned to see who had barged in. "Ah, Dr. Kuiper. How nice of you to join us. Do you believe that you have anything to contribute?"

Kuiper smirked slightly, then answered. "As a matter of fact, I do, although none of it makes any sense whatsoever. Last night, around the same time that craft arrived, I received a bizarre assortment of... something, that I believe to be related."

"Do explain."

"Images of the sun, lightning, black holes, mutterings about swords, a strange garden, various musings about light and darkness, many things involving inert neutrinos, all part of a jumble that I'm sure will make some modicum of sense in time."

"And how, pray tell, is it related to what we are discussing here?" Maximilien asked.

"I was getting to that. You see, call it intuition, call it a gut feeling, but whatever was piloting that craft is somehow the center of it. All of this is conjecture, of course, and could be proven wrong at any moment. But I do feel that it is worth looking into."

Doomfist contemplated this for a moment. "Very well, do as you wish. If we find that it is a needless venture, however, we will have you stop. By force, if we must."

A small smile formed on Kuiper's face. "That sounds reasonable for the moment."

(-)

**Null Sector Network**

"So, the craft that entered the atmosphere."

"Well, sir, what do you suggest?"

"Find it. I don't know why, but there's something not quite right about that ship."

"Do we know anything about it?"

"Armed. Design matches none that we have. We could probably replicate it, with difficulty."

"Unlikely. We don't know anything about the internals of the craft. We might be able to produce a version, but it would inevitably be inferior."

"Makes sense. On that note, we need to be able to mobilize our own forces and figure out what's going on over there without Overwatch or Talon noticing. Get to whatever it is first."

"Yes sir."

(-)

**Somewhere in northern South America...**

"I don't see how you're not more panicked about this." Tyr quipped.

Akira glanced towards his ever-faithful companion. "It does us no good to panic. Am I worried? Yes. But as I said earlier, we don't have a reliable way to get home. For all we know, reactivating the drive again could send us somewhere else. Did you do what I asked you?"

Various screens appeared all around him. He quickly scanned over all of them. "Well, then. Let's start here. The Omnic Crisis..."

Omnica Corporation; a revolutionary corporation that made many advances in the field of robotics. They reminded him oddly of Clovis Bray, in their method of reckless advancement. Of course, they were then shut down after many scandals, thus leading to the deactivation of their Omniums, factories that produced robots known as Omnics. He frowned then. What, exactly, was the Omnic Crisis, then? He got his answer on the next page. The Omniums had reactivated without warning, and began churning out Omnics that were all hostile to humanity. Akira shivered. It was too much like what Rasputin might have done had he decided not to side with Humanity.

And thus, when the war seemed to be going south for humanity, the brightest minds on the planet came together to form a strike unit, Overwatch. With their help, Humanity managed to eventually defeat the Omnics and win the war. Unfortunately, prejudice against Omnics was still prevalent.

Overwatch. He needed to know more about the strange organization. And so he did. After stopping the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch eventually became an international peacekeeping force. For twenty years, it enjoyed a golden age, with many looking up to them as heroes. He smiled. It reminded him of what he was, a Guardian, sworn to protect humanity from falling against the Darkness. However, as he expected, this golden age would not last.

Many began to accuse Overwatch of being the cause of turmoil in the world. Mission failures piled up, an incident in Venice caused more credibility to be lost; and eventually Overwatch would be disbanded when, following the discovery of Blackwatch, a special unit that were involved in illegal activities, their headquarters in Switzerland were destroyed. And thus ended Overwatch. Unfortunately, as it turned out, the disappearance of Overwatch caused the world to fall slowly back into chaos.

Akira frowned. He moved onto the next entry: Talon. A terrorist organization that was founded on the idea that humanity would only get stronger through conflict. He shivered again. It was far, far too similar to the Sword Logic that the Hive followed. He continued. They attacked everyone indiscriminately, sowed chaos as much as they could, with no care for the consequences. Horrifying. In the years following Overwatch's disbandment, they had become more active.

"Is there anything more?" he asked.

Tyr's shell shuffled. A screen moved to Akira.

Another entry. News articles, Net posts. He began. Vigilantes started to appear. People trying to fill the void that Overwatch left. One particular man caught his eye - Soldier 76. Five years after Overwatch disbanded, he had appeared, raiding Overwatch bases, later stopping crimes all over the world.

Soon after that, rumors started circulating on this world's net of Overwatch's return. That raised an eyebrow. Much later, two former agents would foil a heist of a powerful Gauntlet by Talon agents. The next day, the United Nations had gone on record stating that Overwatch's charter was still revoked.

Not long after that, Null Sector, an Omnic organization, attacked Paris, and was stopped by Overwatch agents. Since then, Overwatch had been sighted in many more places and incidents around the world.

Akira contemplated this for a moment. "Hmm... Us entering the atmosphere no doubt caught the attention of the whole world. Highly likely that everyone's looking for the two of us right now." Tyr shuffled his shell in trepidation.

"Do you know what we're going to do?" he asked.

Akira thought for a moment. "We can't exactly move the ship out now - people will spot it. The best we can do right now is sit and wait, and hope Overwatch finds its way to us."

"Why them?" Tyr asked.

"Honestly? I don't know, but they seem like the only ones we can trust right now."

"Alright, alright. And how do we know they're going to find us?"

"Simple- Let them know where we are."


	3. Vigilante

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.**

"When you said 'let them know where we are,' this is NOT what I had in mind." Tyr said, shuffling his shell in annoyance. The two had picked up Talon chatter on a pending attack at a nearby location, part of a search for someone. Akira and Tyr had gotten there first, by Sparrow.

"Attacking a Talon base would make us known to Talon, but knowing them, they would probably keep everything under wraps," he explained, "if we do something that is guaranteed to have public witnesses, say, stopping a terrorist attack, word will quickly spread around." His face adopted a melancholy expression. "Unfortunately, this means that some may die before we get there. I wish there was another way, but…"

"I… have another question. When you saw that the Omnics were getting mistreated, you kind of got upset. Why? Given that the Omnics tried to exterminate humanity, shouldn't you be siding against them? Especially with the likes of Null Sector?"

Akira leaned back, a sad smile on his face. "Just because I am a Guardian of Humanity doesn't mean that I side _only_ with humanity. Those Omnics that are still around today; well, most of them, are non-hostile, and trying their best at working towards peace. That same reason is why I go out of my way to help the House of Light whenever I can. Just because they're Fallen doesn't mean I have to hate them. As for Null Sector… same treatment as the House of Dusk. It's hard, but we have no choice."

A loud explosion reverberated throughout the area. "Guess that's our cue. Tyr, Ace." The ever-faithful hand cannon materialized on his hip. "You remember the plan?"

(-)

Dust. Smoke. Screams. Another blast sent rubble scattering. At the center of it marched soldiers in red-and-grey, faceless, unyielding. A force that many knew all too well.

Those that were in their way were brushed aside like ants. Human and Omnic alike ran and hid, hoping that they would be passed over and ignored. No small number of them begged for someone, anyone, to come help.

 _Kaping! Kaping! Kaping!_ Three Talon soldiers suddenly burst into flame, incinerating everything near. A baseball-sized fireball flew through the air, the resultant detonation frying several Talon soldiers in their armor..

"Split up and move out! Find the atta-" The commanding officer was cut off as he too, burst into flame. There was a pause, before a large purple explosion broke their front line. At its center stood a strange, robed figure.

(-)

**Overwatch Transport.**

Overwatch had already known about Talon's attack on Rio since several days before. A squad was already on their way even before the news hit the net. Who had warned them was obvious. After all, there was only one Overwatch agent that operated out of Brazil.

"Lucio, any updates?" Genji asked.

Lucio's voice blared over the sound of gunfire. "Nothing much! Currently running for my life! Can't you get here any faster?"

"Sorry, but we won't be there for another few minutes. I'm flying as fast as I can, supersonic even, but we won't be able to make it until then. Can't you hold them off?" Lena asked, tension evident.

"Excuse me? I am NOT dealing with these guys without backup! They're probably gonna focus fire on me first chance they get, and they kinda outnumber me by a lot. I may be good, but I'm not _that_ good. Seriously, first Null Sector shows up with a command ship, then Talon? Can't Rio get one break?" Three loud shots sounded over the radio. "Whoa, what the -"

"Lucio? What's going on down there?"

"Three guys just spontaneously combusted, and then another few got disintegrated or something by some sort of… grenade? Yeah, let's go with that- Aaand their CO just got set on fire too." A strange burst of static suddenly cut through the radio, causing everyone to wince. "Okay, weird dude, weird dude! "

"Hang on, Lucio! We're almost there. Just be patient." Echo assured.

(-)

Lucio was resisting the urge to chew his nails. _Hope they get here soon,_ he thought. He was just minding his own business, for crying out loud! Okay, well, not really, he was technically patrolling the area. No time to dwell on that, though.

Another Talon soldier, he assumed the second-in-command stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?" The robed figure said nothing. He motioned, and one of the troopers raised his rifle. "I asked who you are! Answer now, or face the consequences!" Several more weapons were raised.

The figure simply tilted its head. "I think a better answer would be, why are you doing this?" It- no, _he_ responded.

"We are looking for the man known as Lucio. Tell us his location or face the consequences!" A barrel was pressed against his helmet.

"No." It was at this point that Lucio became aware of an inscrutable feeling of power that seemed to exude from the man. It was as if his very presence dominated the small space they were in. Several of the troopers faltered.

The second-in-command, unfortunately, didn't. "What are you idiots doing? Fi-URK!" The tip of a ridiculously ornate blade burst out of his back. A flick of the wrist, and his now-limp body was flung aside.

The man turned back to Talon, just in time for the rest of the Forces to arrive in the area. "This is your first and final warning. Leave now, or face the consequences."

"Open fire!" The response was instant. A deafening cacophony of firearms filled the air. The man leaped backward and swung. Wave after wave of purple energy crashed into Talon's forces, decimating all those caught in their path.

In the midst of the chaos, the man seemed to vanish, as if he had blinked out of existence. The soldiers whirled around to find him atop a roof, a large, unwieldy compound bow in hand. _Thwip!_ A heavy bolt embedded itself in the skull of one of the Heavy Assault units, detonating in a blast of purple light. The soldiers opened fire once more. The man leapt into the air. Not a half-second later, the fury of Thor was unleashed onto the poor souls. A blinding beam of pure lightning blazed forth from his palm with a mighty roar, vaporizing everything in its path. Those that were lucky enough to escape were gone before the smoke cleared. Oddly enough, so was the man.

Lucio blinked twice, slowly raising a hand to his ear. "Did- Did you guys see that?"

(-)

"Did- Did you guys see that?" There was a moment of silence as the occupants of the transport gathered their jaws up off the floor. "Guys?"

Genji's voice was unsteady as he responded. "Yes, we saw that. I've never seen anything so powerful. What kind of technology was that? It couldn't have been magic… Could it?"

Lena snorted. "Says the man who can summon a dragon."

"I don't think that was tech of any kind," Echo interrupted. "From what I can tell, all that power came out of nowhere."

The radio crackled, before Winston's voice came through. "Okay, uh… Get back to me with your findings. Lucio, I want you here for the report. Take some rest now, we can figure out exactly what happened back at ba- Wait, hang on…"

A satellite feed of the airspace appeared in the ship. On it was a small, but noticeable black dot. "Can you see if you can get closer?"

"Zooming in," Echo responded. "Closer… Closer… Hang on, what the - It's that ship! That weird ship!" Before they could do anything, the ship pulled up and away, shrinking until it was no longer visible.

"Uh, Winston, I think we found our alien," Lena said, with an air of uncertainty.

(-)

**Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

"So, once again, let's review what happened. Athena, footage, if you would.?" Various screens of the encounter appeared all around the table; some security camera footage, others from news coverage, and so on. "Talon attacks Rio, looking to sow chaos, as usual. We dispatch a team, but on the way, this man appears, and wipes them out, and then goes missing soon after. Not a minute after that, the strange ship leaves Earth's atmosphere, and could be anywhere right now."

Lucio sighed. "Tried to catch him, but he's gone as soon as he comes. Anyone know where he came from?"

Winston and Echo exchanged a look. "If it's any help," Echo began, "I did find some very odd residual energy readings in the area after he left." A report appeared, showing a very odd spike in unidentified energy. "It isn't electromagnetic, it isn't heat, it isn't x-rays, it isn't radioactive, and yet it somehow can overcharge atoms, generate heat comparable to that of the sun, and atomize anything it can come into contact with. It's also near-impossible to trace. If he hadn't let loose like that, I don't think I would have found anything."

"Anything we can do?" Lena asked.

"I've already contacted everyone I know, and am monitoring the globe as we speak. If he turns up again, I think we'll know."

(-)

**Low Earth Orbit**

"Well, Guardian, I think our little gambit worked. Right now, newsfeeds and message boards are blowing up with activity related to our little stunt in Rio." Several of said newsfeeds floated around the cockpit.

Akira put a hand to his chin. "Hmm… We have that, yes. We still have to make our presence known to everyone else."

"Right - It's rather unlikely that anyone outside of Rio is going to notice." Tyr's shell twitched for a moment. "If it's alright with you, I do have a few ideas…"

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**Route 66**

"Stay there, don't move, don't call for help, and nobody has to get hurt!" The bandit leader yelled, gun levelled at a group of hostages.

_Pow!_

"What the hell?" the Bandit leader muttered to himself, his hand suddenly vacant. The hostages were confused as well.

_Pow! Pow!_

Two of the bandits went down like sacks of bricks.

_Pow!_

Another bandit went down. The leader caught sight of a hooded figure. "There!"

Gunfire erupted upon the figure. "Get the cart moving! Best run with what we can get right - "

_Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow!_

The four bandits guarding the cart found holes in their chests. The leader grit his teeth. "Biggs!"

A large, heavily-armored man stepped forwards, a gatling cannon in hand.

Before the weapon had even spun up, however, four shots hit his hands and shoulders, going straight through the armor like it was paper. A fifth went through his skull.

_Pow! Pow!_

The bandit's sniper found their hands vacant of a rifle. Soon his perch was vacant too.

The leader suddenly found a golden gun pointed at his face. "I surrender!" he squealed, raising his arms.

(-)

**One Day Later**

**Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

"McCree, repeat that again - You said that, and I quote, "a man with a golden gun" showed up and dealt with the bandits before you could do anything?"

The cowboy nodded. "It was weird as hell. Every one of the hostages said the same thing - Guy in armor with a golden gun shows up, deals with the bandits, and then leaves. There's video too - give me a second."

There was a pause as the video appeared.

Winston froze the video just as the man appeared. "That's our guy! What's he doing all the way over there?"

"Hell if I know."

(-)

**Three Days Later**

**Hollywood**

A trio of crimson beams struck one of the Null Sector troops. A scream of agony as red tendrils encased his form. The scream turned to a guttural growl, before petering out. His head snapped up.

Where there had once been the thoughts of a sentient machine, a single directive ran through his head.

_~consume enhance replicate~_

One of his former comrades found themselves on the receiving end of a lunge. They fell to the ground, head crushed like a tin can.

More beams rained down upon the rest of the army. Those lucky enough to be killed by the beams exploded into a swarm of red nanites that ate away at those around them. The others suffered the same fate as the first, and were consumed even as they turned against their former allies.

_~directive = KILL while enemies = PRESENT: executive(directive)~_

It wasn't long until the invading Null Sector force was wiped out by its own. As for those infected with the strange tendrils? They disintegrated in a cloud of red.

Those who were there to witness the event noted a figure wielding a black-and-red rifle at the scene.

(-)

**Three Hours Later**

**Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

"Whatever it is, it's nanotech, it eats things, and I don't want to be anywhere close to it!" Echo said, panicked. "And would you stop poking at it?"

Winston was currently tapping at a strange black-and-red crystalline structure, one of many that had appeared at the scene. All of them had dissolved into red particles, except the sample he had in front of him. "I've been poking at it for the past two hours. I think we're fine."

Echo's face brightened for a moment. "Oh, by the way, people spotted the alien again. It's all over the news."

"First Rio, then a train heist, and now stopping an attack at Hollywood. Is he trying to get noticed?"

(-)

**Two Days Later**

**Havana**

"Alright, idiots! Money, bags, now!" a robber yelled, firing his rifle into the air. Not even Overwatch's return would deter some from committing crime.

"We found the vault, boss!" another supplied. They all grinned. They had raided an abandoned base and found some pretty nifty stuff. Nothing was going to go wrong!

That is, until, an orange beam speared through the head of one of the robbers, bounced off the floor, and hit another. There was a low whirr outside. A second beam hit a wall, then split into five seperate beams that bounced around like pinballs before scoring hits on three more.

As the dust began to settle, the door flew off its hinges, revealing an armored figure, foot extended, holding a _very_ bulky, angular rifle. He leveled it at the leader. "So, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

(-)

**Five Hours Later**

**Watchpoint Gibraltar**

"Say that again - He was using an _energy_ weapon that charged up and fired a beam that could bounce off walls?" Winston asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yep. He was finishing up just as I got there. On that, what am I doing here?" Lucio asked. It made sense. Overwatch wasn't exactly known for dealing with things like bank heists.

"Our alien," Winston supplied. "We're trying to track him down, see his motives, and see what he can do. If he's dangerous, possibly deal with him before it gets worse."

" _Deal with him?_ Seeing what he can do, I'm not sure _if_ we can deal with him. Even if he didn't have his freaky power-"

"The tech really isn't an issue. Seeing what he's used so far, his weapons seem to be fairly similar to what's around right now." That was true. Their alien might have access to some pretty advanced technology, to be sure, but most of his weapons functioned fairly similar to those from the current age - ballistics and energy weapons functioned fairly the same. However, that did leave some discrepancies - for example, blades don't exactly launch waves of energy, and energy projectiles certainly didn't bounce around like that. He adjusted his glasses.

"I would say, however, that he's getting more conspicuous as time goes on. I already posed that he might be trying to get noticed, but now? I'm certain. But the question is, who?"

"I think I can answer that," Lucio began, "Going from face value, he's not Talon. I doubt they'd pull something like wipe out an entire army. Not efficient. Definitely not NullSec either - don't think they'd take kindly to nanotech that eats things. And probably people. Yikes. Plus, he's shown that he has the public interest in mind. If anything, I'd say he's trying to get _our_ attention."

Winston put a hand to his chin. If the alien's trying to get their attention, then maybe he was trying to ally himself with their organization, if not join it, going from his previous actions. If so, how should they let him know? His features brightened. He had an idea. "Athena? I need you to do me a favor…"

(-)

**Low Earth Orbit**

Tyr was busy monitoring radio chatter. Most complex encryptions were dismantled in seconds under the eye of a Ghost. "Let's see here… news, people talking, blah blah, argument in nullsec, crush… Oh?"

Akira leaned forward. "What is it?"

"I found something interesting - gimme a second." A screen appeared. Footage of Akira in action played, one after the other, some from the news, others pulled from released camera footage. "It's some sort of video being broadcasted over a wide-area transmission in space - no, directed towards space. Someone knows we're here."

"Alright, who is it?" As if answering his question, the feed switched to a video of a… gorilla? Winston, the current leader of Overwatch, if he remembered correctly. The image on-screen shuffled a few papers, then looked at the camera.

"Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/3/2020
> 
> This is the last chapter that was posted. Chapter four is currently in the works.
> 
> Please note, I am a slow writer and love to procrastinate. Do not expect chapters to come out regularly.


	4. Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 4!

**Null Sector Network**

_Target has moved._

_They’ve moved several times. Try and catch up._

_Any leads on their location?_

_Orbit._

_Orbit?_

_That’s all we know from satellite data. Anything else is unknown._

_What's he up to?_

_Well, for one thing, there is some sort of wide-area transmission being played up there._

_Did you decrypt it?_

_Already got coordinates. Sending in agents now._

_More agents, huh? You just love wasting valuable resources, don’t you? Hollywood wasn’t enough of a lesson?_

_Shut up._

(----)

**Low Earth Orbit**

“...Are you with me?”

Akira sat back for a moment. “Tyr, anything else?”

Tyr paused for a moment, scanning through the transmission. “Coordinates. Encoded, of course. And… a countdown timer?”

“Probably a rendezvous of some sort. What’s the timer?” 

“Three hours from now. I’m already plotting a course that gets us there relatively undetected. And before you ask, I’ve already got a beacon planned to grab their attention. Unfortunately, it’s a wide-area beacon, and is rather unprotected.”

“So be ready for a fight, got it.”

As they began on their course, Tyr decided to strike up a discussion. “So, you worried about what’s going on back home?”

Akira seemed to sag slightly, as if a great weight had suddenly been placed upon his shoulders. “I think it’s safe to say that anyone that knows is worried.” He took a moment to reflect on what had happened. Asher had apparently called him back down to Io for one last experiment, involving that odd device that had landed him here. By the time they’d gotten back to the Tower with it, they’d heard that Asher had headed back into the Pyramidion. Sloane had last been seen in that power suit they’d found, tearing through as many Hive as she could. Vance had apparently headed into the Infinite Forest, and locked the door behind him. Ana was on her way to the Tower with what remained of Rasputin.

All in all, things were not looking good for the Last City. “It’s because of that that we have to get back home as soon as possible. The City already has enough to worry about without me going missing.”

“Pyramids are still out there, you know. Plus, there’s the issue of whatever’s waiting for us on Europa.”

“I know. All the more reason.”

* * *

**Several miles outside Ceuta, Spain**

Genji ran through a basic Kendo _kata_. “Winston, you’re sure this is safe?”

Winston looked up from his tesla cannon, screwdriver in hand. “Of course not. That’s why we brought our weapons.” He took off a side panel and began fiddling with the electricals. “While our contact might be non-hostile, the same can’t be said for anyone that might be trying to tail him.” _Ka-chunk!_ The weapon came to life with a powerful hum. “Everything that’s happened in the past few weeks means that all eyes are on him, right now.”

Sojourn nodded. “We have no idea what exactly to expect, so it pays to be prepared.” She paused for a moment. “Speak of the devil…”

“We’re being followed, aren’t we?” Winston asked. Sojourn nodded. “Right, then. We should probably take care of them first before we find Mr. Alien.”

(----)

“Radar pings.” Tyr said, voice low.

“How many?”

Tyr was silent for a moment, before responding. “ We have three, grouped up, approaching our general direction. A larger group seems to be following them.”

“Any surveillance footage?” It took Akira a moment to process his statement. “Alright never mind, that was stupid. We’re heading out. If they’re Overwatch, we say hi. If they’re not-”

“We blast ‘em.”

“Yep.”

(----)

_They’re splitting up. Probably saw us coming._

The Null Sector Omnics grouped up, each scanning the environment around them for anywhere that their quarry might have been hiding.

 _Don’t see anything ye-_ “ARGH!” The sudden vocalization made the others whirl around to see one of their own collapse to the ground, shuriken embedded in their forehead.

_Eyes up, it’s the Shimada!_

The forest lit up with weapons fire. Even then, however, it was decidedly ineffective. Three more shuriken found new homes in more heads. Two Omnics were pulled into the underbrush with a scream. 

The squad leader’s eyes flicked around the forest, panicked, as his squadmates were cut down, one by one. There was a sound of metal striking metal. The last thing that he saw was his own body slumping to the ground.

(----)

_One squad’s already down, taken out by the Shimada. Keep an eye out for the other two. No telling where they are. HQ out._

The leader relayed this to her squad. A loud whistling came from overhead. She barely had time to register an object approaching at high speed, before it landed with a mighty crash, sending the squad flying. 

As dust obscured the squad’s vision, a loud hum cut through the air, shortly before a powerful electrical arc flashed, frying several of them

The leader railed, frantically trying to regain her bearings, firing blindly. At that moment, a large grey fist collided with the side of her head.

(----)

Several bolts of energy slammed into some of the squad members. A powerful kick sent the leader into a nearby tree.

The other squad members opened fire at the woman, who rapidly dodged out of the way.

A few moments later, their weapons began to malfunction.

_Ka-chik! Pow! Pow!_

Twin explosions rocked the area. 

(----)

They met back up at the ship. “That takes care of most of the incoming Null Sector agents, but there’s still one more group coming.”

The other two nodded, their weapons at the ready as the agents began to reveal themselves from the surrounding forest.

_Chut-Chut-Chut-Chut-Chut!_

Each of the enemies were swiftly cut down by a single shot to the head. The three Overwatch agents turned towards the source of the noise.

“I assume you’re the alien we're meeting?” Winston asked. 

There was a rustle in the trees, before an armored figure glided down. Winston noted that he seemed to lack any sort of equipment that would allow him to do so. 

“Depends on who’s asking. I’m assuming you’re with Overwatch?”

* * *

**Talon HQ**

Kuiper hadn’t slept in several days. How could he, with all this new information to pore over? All of it was immensely interesting, of course, but most importantly, he could _see,_ not just hear! 

It was as if the universe itself had become an open book, each page full to bursting with knowledge. The constant influx would have overpowered any lesser man, but not him, no. He already had notes upon notes of what he had discovered, constantly writing them down whenever they came, which was often.

Two concepts in particular stood out to him, namely, the concept of “Sky” and the concept of “Deep.” Both were in eternal conflict. Both seemed to be ever-present forces that existed in and around the universe itself. He had spared himself a small laugh when he discovered this - maybe these were the reason behind the music that seemed to constantly fill his mind.

Sky, however, was mostly ignored. It was Deep that he was most interested in.

It seemed to directly support the ideologies of Talon - Those who are defeated therefore have lost their right to exist, thus giving their strength to the winner. Progress and evolution through conflict, eventually resulting in a perfect, final existence. This “Deep” served as if to facilitate this, separating the strong from the weak like a winnower does grain from chaff. A phrase came to mind. _Sword Logic._ He hastily jotted this down. 

Second, it seemed to be sapient. Capable of communication. It was not a force of nature, like gravity. It actively enforced its will, and, if some of the notes he had taken were any indication, could be communed with.

“My my, doctor. You’ve certainly been busy, haven’t you.” He spared a glance over his shoulder. Moira. Of course. The walls of his lab were coated in jottings, notes, diagrams, and more. Moira examined one. “Who is “Toland the Shattered?” Certainly not anyone you know, I hope?” 

The world seemed to flicker for a moment. Moira grinned. “Hmm. Seems that you’ve made some form of progress. Well, then, I’ll leave you to it.”

As the door closed behind her, he mulled over what he had discovered. Perhaps he could use this “Sword Logic.” Commune with the Deep, if it were possible. The world flickered once more. For a brief moment, Kuiper thought he could see a bright light in the distance, watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that.
> 
> Who knows what's going to happen next? I don't. I still have to write out that chapter.
> 
> For those of you wondering why Sojourn's combat scene is so short? It's because I don't really know much about her. I don't think anyone does at the time of writing.
> 
> Also, just a warning, it's probably going to take me years before I finish this, at the rate I update.

**Author's Note:**

> This is imported from my Fanfiction.net account. I'll try and crosspost and update as much as I can. Please bear with me, as I have no clue whatsoever what I'm doing.


End file.
